Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{5}{7}-4\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{5}{7}} - {4} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} - {4} + {\dfrac{5}{7}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{5}{7}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 5 + {\dfrac{5}{7}} - {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{10}{14}-\dfrac{7}{14}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{3}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{3}{14}$